


Hospitals Are More Fun With Friends

by XXBackseatSerenadeXX



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: AU, FTM Male OC, Fluff, Humor, Multi, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXBackseatSerenadeXX/pseuds/XXBackseatSerenadeXX
Summary: Alex is in the hospital but, for a different reason. This is an AU where Hannah never killed herself, there were no tapes, and everyone is friends. I know this may be stupid but, I don't care.





	Hospitals Are More Fun With Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! :) I'm sorry I didn't post for a while. I had a family emergency. But, I'm back now!

Alex sat in the hospital room, tired and irritated from the fact that his parents checked in on him every five minutes. Plus, they woke him up at six in the morning before they even left for work. A knock on the door woke him up, making him more annoyed than he already was. "I told you guys, I'm fine! You can go to work, I'm not crippled! I just have a broken leg!" He hears laughter and then, Hananh and Jessica, his best friends, peek their heads in.

Hannah's eyes light up. "Male." Jessica grins. "Male." Alex chuckles, shaking his head. "Female and female." The two girls walked in and sat down. "You okay?" Hannah asks. "Yeah, how are you holding up?" Jessica says. "I'm alright, just wish my parents would stop checking on me every five minutes." Was the reply he gave.

"So, what's up with you two?" Alex asks, nodding to the two girls. Hannah smiled. "Well..." She said, grabbing Jessica's hand. Jessica smiled, lacing their fingers together. "We're dating!" They said at the same time. Alex couldn't believe it. "Really? Are you fucking with me?" "Nope, we're one hundred percent serious." Jessica says. "That's great, guys. I'm really happy for you." "Thanks, Al." Both girls wrapped him in a hug, careful not to hurt him. He hugged back, smiling now too.

After they left, his boyfriend of seven months, Justin Foley, came in. Alex found himself smiling once again. "Hey Jus." Justin pulled a chair up to Alex's bed and sat down. He grabbed his hand and held it, squeezing it gently. "You really scared me last night, Standall." "I'm sorry, Foley." Alex said in a teasing tone. Justin shook his head. "I'm not playing around, Al. I know it's just a broken leg but, I was so fucking scared. If something happened and I lost you, I-I don't know what I'd do without you." He said, a stray tear rolling down his cheek.

Alex's face fell. He opened his arms. "Come here, Jus." All traces of teasing were gone from his voice. Justin climbed onto the bed and into Alex's arms, careful not to jostle him too much or bump into his leg. He buried his face into to the crook of his neck. Alex kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to impress you." Justin smiled, placing a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's neck. "You don't have to impress me. I'm already yours. I love you, Al." "I love you too, Jus."

Later on, Clay came by. He brought his girlfriend, Skye, with. "Hey." Clay said. Skye waved. "Hey Alex." Alex sat up to look at them. "Hey." "You doing alright?" Clay asks. "I'm fine. How are you guys?" "We're good. How's Justin?" Skye asks. "He's good, he came by earlier. He was a little a mad at me but, he's okay." Skye nodded. "That's good." "Hey, you hungry? We'll go get lunch and bring it back." Clay said, looking at Alex. "That sounds great." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After lunch, Clay and Skye stayed for a little while longer. They just talked about summer plans and what movies were coming out and when. "Hey, whenever you bust outta here, we should all go see Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol.2." Clay said. "All of us?" Alex asked. "Yeah, Clay, you, Justin, Hannah, Jessica, Tony, Tyler, Marie, Jasper, and me." Skye said. Alex smiled. "That sounds great. I have something to look forward to when I get out of here. Jeez, I sound like Lucifer when he broke out of the pit." Clay laughed. "Did you just reference Supernatural?" "It's a good show!" Alex said in a defensive tone. Skye chuckled. "It is pretty good. Hey, Clay and I gotta go. But, we'll meet up, get lunch, and go see Guardians 2 when you get out, alright?" "Alright." Alex said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tony came by with his boyfriend, Jasper, around three. "Hey Alex!" Jasper chirped in his usual cheerful tone. Tony chuckled, kissing the brunette boy's cheek. Alex smiled. "Hey Jasp, how'd the top surgery go?" "I'm free! Now, I have to start my t-shots so I can get rid of this annoying girly ass voice and start growing facial hair. You have no idea how happy I am. I also need to get a haircut. My hair is already to my neck and I hate it." He replied. Alex giggled. "I'm glad you're happy. Although, I'm gonna miss your girly voice, it's so cute."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I know, right? That's what I said! And, I'm gonna miss his long hair. But, this is what he wants and I couldn't be more proud of him. I'm so lucky to have such an amazing person in my life." Tony stated. Jasper blushed, laying his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Aww Tone, you're too sweet to me." Alex couldn't help but coo. "I never say this but, you two are relationship goals. If there was really such a thing, you two would be it." Tony grinned. "I could say the same about you and Justin." He retorted in a playful manner. Alex blushed now and Jasper squealed. "Nawww! No wonder I was born a girl. I'm too feminine to be a dude." He joked. That caused Alex and Tony to laugh.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tyler and Marie were the last ones to visit. "So, have you started your summer project yet?" Alex asked. "Yep! The scrapbook is almost complete! Once it's done, everyone is gonna get one for Christmas." Tyler reported. Marie beamed. "He's so excited about this and it's adorable." The brown haired boy blushed. "Marieeee!" The red headed girl smirked. "What? I like your blush, it's cute." Alex laughed, shaking his head. He loved his friends. They were crazy but, they were awesome.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later on, everyone came back before visiting hour was over. "Hey, we should all take a picture." Tyler said. "That's a good idea but, how will you be in it?" Jasper asked. Tyler went and got a nurse. "Alright, everyone get in there." The nurse said. Skye climbed onto Clay's back, causing him to laugh. Marie snuck up behind Tyler and gave him bunny ears. He grinned. "Really M?" Hannah picked Jessica up, holding her bridal style. Jessica giggled, waving at the camera. Jasper poked Tony's cheek, sticking his tongue out in an attempt to concentrate. Tony gazed at him, a fond smile on his face. Justin lay in the bed with Alex. He was curled into the blonde boy's side. Alex held him close, feeling happier than he'd been in a long time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Okay. One, two, three!" The nurse took the picture. She handed Tyler's camera back to him. He looked at the picture and he laughed. "Guys! Look at this!" Everyone crowded around the camera to look. In the picture, Skye and Clay were laughing, Marie was grinning like the Cheshire Cat, Tyler was starting to chuckle, Hannah was making a funny face, Jessica was posing like she was the queen of England, Jasper's tongue was sticking out and he was trying not to laugh, Tony was looking at him like he was the most precious thing in the world, Justin was smiling, truly smiling, Alex was too. "It's perfect." Jessica said. Clay nodded in agreement. "I love you guys." Alex said. Very carefully, everyone piled in for a group hug.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
One by one, everyone said good night and left. Justin was the only one left in the room. "I should go, visiting hours are over." He really didn't want to go. Alex pouted. "Aww, I don't want you to go." He really didn't. "I know, I know. I'll see you tomorrow though." "Can't you stay?" Alex made the puppy face. Justin couldn't resist, he went to the nurse and asked. He came back, looking crest fallen. "She said no but, I'm going to anyways. I can't go home, I don't wanna wake your parents up. Besides, it wouldn't be the same without you." "I don't want you to get in trouble." Alex said. Justin climbed into the bed with him. "Ya know what? You're worth it. So, it's okay." He reassured him. Alex layed his head on Justin's chest. Justin smiled, running his fingers through his hair. "Good night, Al. I love you." "Night Jus, I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments. I'll see you tomorrow hopefully. Bye-Bye! <3


End file.
